


A New Path Forged

by HellbellFirera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Emperor Armitage Hux, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellbellFirera/pseuds/HellbellFirera
Summary: Hux has a change of heart about the First Order war machine and Kylo doesn’t react well (initially, then it’s just fluff).
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 58





	A New Path Forged

“You’re thinking.” Ren stated from where he leaned on the doorway of the Finalizer’s viewing deck. He’d been quietly watching the ginger for some time, concerned by how still and silent he’d been whilst staring out at the stars.

“Mmm.” was Hux’s only response, his eyes tracking a shooting star while his mind was clearly pre-occupied. Even deep in thought, he never lost his perfect posture and aura of authority.

Kylo approached and carefully hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Hux’s shoulder and his hands over the growing bump that was barely covered by the former General’s greatcoat, “You’re worried, my Emperor.”

“Always.” Hux huffed a slight laugh, leaning back into his husband’s chest and closing his eyes as he attempted to summarise his thoughts, “I don’t want this for them, Ren.”

“For them to see the stars?”

“War. I don’t want them to live in war, as we have done.”

“They won’t. Another few months and we’ll have won, they’ll never need to worry about war again.”

“You know as well as I that it will be far longer than months, Ren. And after war comes repair; how can I, _we_ , raise our children when we’ll be so busy? It won’t be fair to them.”

“I knew you’d get like this - _emotional_.” the force user hissed, letting go of his husband and moving a few steps away, “I’ve given you an _Empire_ , yet it’s never enough! You wanted Naboo, so I took it for you. You wanted children, so I’ve given you children too. It’s never-ending, there’s always more you demand!”

“Don’t you dare pin it all on me!” Hux argued, turning away from the viewport, “We discussed our future together, is it so wrong that I want to have one with you and children and a house-”

“A _house_ now too?”

“I want them to have what I never did! A stable home, parents who love them, a childhood without blood and war and fear and _hate_! You had a family, I had a commander. I won’t raise them in an environment like that, where duty comes before all else.”

“Then you’re in the wrong job, _Emperor_. You made your vows to our people and territories, that you would serve them until your last breath, if you plan to go back on those then it’ll be treason.”

“I hate it when you do this.” Hux muttered, carefully lowering himself to the floor and pressing his back against the viewport, “Everyone must either be an ally or an enemy, you refuse to accept that there’s a middle ground!”

“You’re starting to sound like _them_! Like those rebel scum we’ve spent years trying to eradicate!” Kylo accused as he paced, “I see no other option but to have you removed from power until you come to your senses!”

“But that’s my point, Ren. There _are_ other options.” the ginger sighed, rubbing his bump, “I’m merely suggesting that we discuss them and find a path that’s right for the First Order _and_ for us. If it’s treason to explore a path that isn’t war and bloodshed then I’m a traitor. You can have me locked away if you like, but I’ll always choose what’s best for our children so you may as well throw away the key to my cell now.”

“You’re talking about walking away from everything that we’ve built-”

“No, I’m not. I’m suggesting that we should call a ceasefire and begin organising peace treaties. This doesn’t have to be a win or lose situation. We can compromise and live in peace within the confines of our Empire, we don’t need to continue invading and taking systems.”

“You wanted the galaxy.”

“Yes, I did. When I was alone and bitter with nothing else in my life. I want more than an honourable death now, I want a _life_. With you, our children, a home and a pet loth-cat or five. I want the life that I never dared to dream of before.”

Kylo paced silently for a few moments before he came to a stop beside Hux. He crouched down and gently took his hand, “Would it make you happy? You won’t be able to change your mind once a decision has been made.”

“Could you live with it?” the Emperor asked as he linked their fingers, “Tell me the truth, Kylo. Would a life on-planet be enough for you? Or do you need more?”

“I need you.” the Supreme Leader admitted, “I need you to be happy, healthy and safe.”

“You also need an outlet for the force.”

“Were this house to have a training area for me then I could make it work, alongside fairly regular missions to stop rebel activity within our Empire.”

“I think that could be arranged.” Hux replied with a hopeful smile, “We don’t need to decide anything today, but think about it? Please? There is always another path, we just need to forge it.”

“The decision was made when you suggested me locking you up. As if anyone could keep you in one place, you’re as cunning as a fox. I’d end up with you leading a rebellion against me.”

“And I’d win.”

“You would.” Kylo allowed, bringing his hand up to his lips and placing a kiss on the pale skin, “I’ll call for the ceasefire and you can begin negotiations.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Kylo laughed when his response earned him a playful shove from his husband, “I love you too, my Hux.”


End file.
